Z-City
Z-City (Z市, Z Shi) is a large city within the world of One-Punch Man. It consists of a business district, a residential district, and an abandoned, trashed and deserted area—commonly referred to as the Ghost Town. Saitama and Genos are inhabitants of the latter area, which is home to many Mysterious Beings, but has cheap rent. It is rumored to contain incredibly powerful Mysterious Beings. Z-City has the greatest percentage increase in monster appearing in the last ten years. Locations Z Police Station Shelter Nr. 7 Shelter Nr. 7 is a public shelter located in Z-City, built by the Hero Association in the event of an attack by Mysterious Beings. Externally, it consists of a giant dome lined with circular vents, which is able to withstand anything from extreme temperatures to missile attacks. Shelter Nr. 7 very much resembles a sporting venue, with at least seven different entrances meant to accommodate large crowds. It was designed specifically to repel Mysterious Beings, and features biometric authenticators at each entrance to detect any possibly masquerading as human; once the shelter's defense system is active, all entrances are sealed and locked. The interior of the shelter is largely open space, with rafters overhead installed with sprinklers and speakers to spray negative ions and play classical music, respectively—both meant to calm its likely-panicking evacuees. However, Shelter Nr. 7 does not feature any restrooms, a rather glaring oversight given its enormous capacity. Bang's Dojo An area where Bang trains his disciples, but one, Garou, beats some of the disciples, and leaves the rest too scared to go back, and quit. The only remaining disciple is someone named Charanko. Hero Association Z Branch Matsuri Summer Festivals are held here. Uninhabited Zone The east area of Z-City contains the uninhabited zone or also known as Ghost Town. A few years ago, frequent appearance of highly strong monsters caused residents to move closer to the center. There are rumors about a massively strong monster living in the uninhabited zone, causing fear to civilians and closing the area off from the public. However it is also where Saitama and Genos live, as the mysterious beings pose no challenge to their tremendous strengths. There is also rumours of an elite gathering of monsters for a secret purpose. The Subterranean People lived underground of the uninhabited zone It is also where the Monster Association headquarters are located. Inhabitants Heroes *Saitama *Genos *Mumen Rider *Bang Monsters *Crablante (Deceased) *Subterranean People **Subterranean King (Deceased) *Kombu Infinity *Personification Of A Light Pull Cord (Deceased) *Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (Deceased) *Hotdog (Deceased) *Fish of Darkness *Monster Association's monsters Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc The Underground King leads his forces to invade the overworld, but is killed soon after surfacing. Branch]] House of Evolution Arc Z-City is first mentioned by name when there is a mosquito outbreak caused by Mosquito Girl. Genos ends up fighting Mosquito Girl, but is ultimately defeated after Mosquito Girl transforms. Mosquito Girl is then defeated by Saitama. Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc The Hero Association begins an investigation of Z-City especially the uninhabited parts and sends Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio to investigate. They do not find the rumored monster, but instead find Kombu Infinity. The A-Classes heroes are defeated, but not before they call back up. Saitama, coming home from a shopping trip, beats up Kombu Infinity and steals its hair for use in his soup. Giant Meteor Arc A Giant Meteor is heading straight towards Z-City and Genos and Bang are assigned to take care of it but aren't able to destroy it. The meteor is eventually destroyed by Saitama but causes mass collateral damage. Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gouketsu was on his way to destroy Z-City, but is stopped and killed by Saitama on the way. Monster Association Arc Gyoro Gyoro delivers a message to the Associations members and Orochi kills Awakened Cockroach. The S-Class heroes, Sweet Mask, Atomic Samurai's disciples, other support heroes, Bomb and Fubuki perform a raid on the monster association HQ with the assistance of Saitama who wanders in by accident. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After the battle most of the Ghost Town is destroyed including Saitama's Apartment. References Navigation zh:Z市 it:Z-City Category:Locations